


The Beginning

by Awksmar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awksmar/pseuds/Awksmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Natasha going to deal with Clint being compromised and being pregnant at the same time. Set during The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So um this is going to be my first time writing Avengers fanfic, so yeah. I thought that this could be a good plot since i haven't really found any Clintasha fics about her being pregnant during The Avengers. Well read away and enjoy.

It had been a chilly night in Russia where a red headed assassin was trying to seduce her mark. Key word 'trying'. Its gotten very hard for Natasha to be doing these types of missions. Being pregnant didn't really help her seduce her mark as she hoped it would. Instead she ended up tied up in a chair. She knew that when she get out of it and she will she was going to request no more missions, this baby wast tiring her like hell. Natasha could no longer keep up with her daily routines. She can no longer spare, she can no longer do anything she loved to do fearing that if she did she'd hurt her baby and thats something she doesn't want. If anything were to happen to her child she wouldnt know what to do with herself. All she can think about was how the hell was she going to let herself free without hurting her unborn child. Her mark started to talk to her in her native tongue with semi replying he really was a moron, as she was about to reply she was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Oddly enough the call was for her and yes it was Phil who called as she predicted. What she didn't predict was the words that came out of his mouth. "Barton's been compromised"  
  
Natasha couldn't believe what Coulson just said. How was Clint compromised, he doesn't get compromised this must be some sick joke theres no way this could have happened. "Im going to have to put you hold" I signaled my mark to get the phone, once he got closer to me I hit him in the head, then went for his croonies. After I basically pulverized them I left my mark hanging from his legs. This is how I wanted my night to be I sure hope this was better than what he originally thought. All I cared right now was that Clint was alive, I don't know if I could do this whole parenting thing without him. "Wheres Barton now" "We don't know" "But he's alive right?" "We think so. I'll brief you when you on everything when you get back. But first we need you to get the big guy" "Coulson you know that Stark trusts me as about as far as he can throw me" "Oh I've got Stark you get the big guy Wait Banner? "Bozhe moi" (My God) What is seriously going around in Coulsons mind. Me going to get Banner that was not in my job description. No where in my contract does it say to pick up a man with anger problems that turn into an enormous green ranged monster. Getting him to agree to come with me is going to be hard. Coming up with a plan to get the Hulk to come with me without putting my child in danger will be difficult. As we touch down in Calcutta I found a little girl that could help me with my plan to bring the Hulk with me and save the father of my child.  
  
"You should have paid up front Banner"  
  
"You know for a man avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle "  
  
"Avoiding stress isn't my secret "  
  
"Then what is it yoga?"  
  
"You brought me to the edge of the city, thats smart, I assume this place is surrounded?"  
  
"Its just you me and this" Natasha said while holding her pregnant belly.  
  
"Your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Is that how your child is going to be? Starting that young?"  
  
"I started that young but my child isn't gong to be like me and frankly this isn't about me or my child or even you Dr.Banner"  
  
"It isn't? I assume you're working for someone. Who AIM? SHEILD?"  
  
"Actually I'm Natasha Romanoff and I work for SHIELD"  
  
"So SHIELD how did you find me?"  
  
"We never lost you doctor"  
  
"What is it that shield wants from me?"  
  
"Doctor were facing a potential global catastrophe, it has to do with gamma radiation and has the potential energy to wipe out the planet. Its called the Teseract"  
  
"And what? Does SHIELD want me to swallow it?"  
  
"Nick Fury trusts you. Since it contains gamma radiation that is to weak for us to trace, you are the only one we know that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was thats were I'd be."  
  
"Are you sure Fury isn't after the monster and put me in a cage?"  
  
"Not that I know of but doctor no ones going to put you in a..."  
  
"STOP LYING!"  
  
Natasha cringes back and quickly pulls out her gun from under the table and points it at Bruce, and holds her stomach protectively with the other hand.  
  
"Im sorry that was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do"


End file.
